FLASHBACK
by ChanKyuNa
Summary: Mencoba mengulang kembali kenangan yang tak mungkin terulang. "Jeongmal saranghae baby."-Sehun "Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. aku hanya mencintaimu Sehunnie.."-YoonRi


**FLASHBACK**

Author : ChanEXOtics

Title : Flashback

Genre : Sad, romance, friendship, sad ending

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim YoonRi(OC)

Other Cast : Xi Luhan, Park Hyena(OC)

Rated : T

Seorang namja tampan tampak duduk tenang di gazebo taman belakang rumahnya. Ia duduk dalam diam. Memperhatikan percikan air yang jatuh dari langit. Menghirup aroma tanah yang menenangkan. Tapi, apakah ia benar-benar melakukannya? Maksudku, jika diperhatikan dengan benar, ia hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan kosong. Raganya hidup, tapi bagaikan tanpa nyawa. Oh Sehun-namja yang sedang duduk- hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Pikirannya melanglang buana. Memutar film pendek kenangan-kenangan bersama yeojanya, bersama seorang yeoja cantik bernama Kim YoonRi.

***Flashback***

Sehun sedang menunggu seseorang. Orang yang amat berarti baginya. Orang yang selalu ia rindukan setiap saat. Seseorang kini menjabat sebagai yeojachingunya.

Sehun menunggu sambil duduk di kursi yang terletak di depan sebuah kelas. Karena bosan-mungkin- ia memutar pandangannya. Mencari sebuah objek yang bisa menarik perhatiannya.

"SEHUN..." teriak seseorang memanggil Sehun dengan senyum manisnya.

Senyuman Sehun segera merekah begitu melihat yeoja cantik yang memanggilnya. YoonRi, seseorang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya.

"Hai chagi. Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Sehun sambil mengusak kepala YoonRi sayang.

"Nothing special. Biasalah, banyak tugas." YoonRi mempoutkan bibirnya -yang terlihat sangat lucu- mengingat betapa banyaknya tugas dari dosennya hari ini.

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali chagi." Sehun mencubit pipi YoonRi dan menariknya ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan tawa meledak. Ia tak peduli ini di tempat umum.

"YA YA.. Appo, lepass Sehun..." YoonRi memprotes tindakan Sehun yang membuat pipinya merah dan panas. Bukan karena malu. Tapi ini sakit.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Akan kulepas." Sehun melepaskan cubitannya.

YoonRi semakin mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia kesal dengan kelakuan namjachingunya itu.

"Sudahlah chagi, jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Mianhae.." Namja tampan itu menunjukkan wajah bersalahnya pada yeojachingunya, berharap agar yeojanya tidak marah padanya.

YoonRi yang tidak tega melihat wajah melas Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Geurae, kau mau langsung pulang atau..."

"Aku mau beli ice cream. Ya ya." Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya langsung di potong YoonRi. Dengan bonus aegyonya yang tentu saja bisa meluluhkan siapa saja yang melihat, tak terkecuali Sehun.

"Aigoo kyeopta..." Sehun yang lagi-lagi gemas dengan kelakuan yeojachingunya itu ganti mencubit hidung mancung YoonRi sampai memerah.

'_Aissh, kenapa suka sekali mencubitku sih? Tadi pipi, sekarang hidung...' pikir YoonRi_

"Aish, appo.." rengek YoonRi seperti anak kecil. Ingat, tadi ia masih dalam mode merayu. Jadi jika ia marah, bisa gagal ia makan ice cream.

"Baiklah, kajja kita beli ice cream." Sehun menggandeng tangan YoonRi dan menariknya.

"Jinjja? Gomawo Sehunnie..." YoonRi tersenyum manis.

YoonRi sedikit berjinjit lalu mengecup pipi Sehun kilat. Setetah itu langsung berlari meinggalkan Sehun dengan pipi merona. Sehun yang kaget menerima perlakuan dari YoonRi hanya mengerjapkan mata, lalu tersenyum senang. Menurutnya YoonRi-nya berkali-kali lebih manis saat sedang malu.

"Chagiya, tunggu..." Sehun segera mengejar YoonRi yang sudah jauh di depannya.

***Flashback end***

Perlahan Sehun tersenyum. Mengingat kenangan manisnya bersama YoonRi. Ia selalu menikmati setiap inci kenangannya bersama YoonRi. Kenangan manis yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Sehun menyukai semua sisi dari YoonRi. YoonRi yang cantik luar dalam, YoonRi yang imut, YoonRi yang sangat perhatian, YoonRi yang terkadang cildish, bahkan YoonRi yang pencemburu. Sehun masih mengingat bagaimana paniknya yeojanya itu saat ia sakit.

***Flashback***

Hari ini Sehun tidak kuliah. Ia sedang tidak enak badan. Suhu tubuhnya tinggi tapi ia menggigil kedinginan. Pusing yang luar biasa juga mendera kepalanya. Jadi Sehun sekarang hanya sibuk bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya.

'_Aku tidak kuliah. Aku sedikit tidak enak badan chagi. Keundae, jangan khawatir. Gwaenchana. Jeongmal Saranghae... :*'_

Itulah isi pesan pendek yang dikirim Sehun. Sehun tidak menelpon, karena ia merasa tak sanggup berbicara. Bahkan untuk sekedar membuka matapun rasanya sangat berat. Seperti ada satu kilo besi yang menggantung disana dan memaksanya untuk tetap memejamkan mata.

Cahaya matahari masuk melalui celah-celah korden kamar Sehun. Dirinya tahu ini sudah siang. Tapi tubuhnya masih terlalu lemas dan malas untuk bangun. Entahlah, saat ini ia merasa seperti diikat dengan tambang yang kuat agar tidak bisa turun dari ranjangnya.

Braak...

Seseorang membuka-sedikit mendobrak- pintu kamar apartemen Sehun yang tak berdosa dengan agak keras. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana YoonRi-sang pelaku tindak kekerasan pada pintu- bisa masuk ke apartemen Sehun, tentu saja ia tahu passwordnya.

"Sehunnie gwanchana?" tanya sang pelaku panik seraya mendekati ranjang milik Sehun. YoonRi memandang miris wajah pucat namjachingunya. Ia sangat khawatir pada Sehun.

Susah payah Sehun membuka mata dan mencoba membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan beberapa kalimat.

"Gwaenchana YoonRi chagi, aku hanya sedikit pusing. Jangan khawatir ne" Sehun tersenyum. YoonRi memang seperti itu jika Sehun sakit. Pasti ia kelewat khawatir walaupun pada kenyataanya Sehun hanya demam biasa.

YoonRi duduk di pinggir ranjang Sehun. Meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Sehun. Mencoba mengukur suhu tubuh Sehun-mungkin-

"Aigoo Sehun, suhu tubuhmu panas sekali.. sebentar aku akan buatkan bubur lalu kau minum obat setelah makan." YoonRi beranjak dari ranjang Sehun.

Belum genap selangkah, tangan YoonRi ditahan seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun.

"Kajima..."

"Tapi Sehunnie, aku hanya akan membuatkanmu bubur. Kau harus makan dan minum obat agar cepat sembuh. Setelah itu aku pasti kembali."

"Jebal nal tonagajima."

"Tap..."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan bubur atau obat itu, yang aku butuhkan hanyalah kau chagi. Kaulah obatku..."

Blush...

Rona merah tercetak dengan indah di wajah YoonRi tanpa bisa dicegah. YoonRi menunduk, ia berpikir bahwa sekarang pipinya pasti lebih merah dari tomat. Selalu saja begini. Ia tak pernah bisa menahan rona merah di pipinya jika Sehun sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata manis untuknya.

Saat YoonRi masih asik ber-blushing ria, Sehun menarik tangan YoonRi hingga YoonRi terjatuh menindihnya. YoonRi yang kaget hanya mengerjapkan mata imut saat menyadari ia jatuh tepat di pelukan Sehun. YoonRi hanya diam saat Sehun memeluknya erat. Seakan tak mau melepaskannya. Rona merah yang tadi belum hilang, mulai menjalar hingga ke pipinya. Jika rona itu adalah panas, maka pipi YoonRi adalah benda logam yang sangat mudah menghantarkan panas itu. YoonRi mulai menikmati perlakuan Sehun yang membuatnya nyaman. Sehun menyerukkan kepalanya di ceruk leher YoonRi. Sehun merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang. Ia merasa sangat tenang dan nyaman saat aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh YoonRi menyapa indra penciumannya. Aroma favoritnya yang mampu melenyapkan semua beban yang ditanggungnya. Menghilangkan rasa sakit yang sejak tadi dideritanya.

"Biarkan seperti ini, aku sangat nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini."

YoonRi tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain membalas pelukan Sehun. Jika mau jujur, YoonRi juga nyaman dengan posisi seperti ini. Didalam pelukan hangat seorang Oh Sehun.

"Ppalli hwaebokhaseyo Sehunnie, jangan membuatku khawatir." ujar YoonRi seraya mengusap pipi Sehun setelah namja itu merenggangkan pelukannya.

Sehun memejamkan mata menikmati belaian YoonRi di pipinya. Hangat dan nyaman.

"Sepertinya aku tak butuh obat. Karena kaulah obatku. Hanya kau yang bisa menyembuhkanku chagi ." Sehun tersenyum manis.

Entah ke berapa kalinya dalam hari ini pipi YoonRi merona karena ucapan Sehun. YoonRi membalas senyuman Sehun dengan senyuman terbaik miliknya.

"Jeongmal saranghae baby, mian sudah membuatmu khawatir."

"Nado saranghae Sehun..."

Chup~

Sehun mengecup bibir YoonRi. Mereka memejamkan mata menikmati ciuman itu. Berbagi kehangatan melalui sebuah ciuman lembut.

Setidaknya Sehun merasa ia jauh lebih baik sejak YoonRi datang. Entahlah kemana perginya satu kilo besi yang sedari tadi bergelayut manja di pelupuk matanya dan juga tambang yang seperti mengikat tubuhnya.

***Flashback end***

Lagi-lagi mata sipit Sehun melengkung membentuk bulan sabit dibarengi bibirnya yang melengkung ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman. Jika ini di tempat umum, mungkin ia sudah dianggap orang gila. Ia Kembali bernostalgia tentang kenangan manisnya bersama YoonRi. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Senyuman Sehun perlahan memudar setelah ia sadar bahwa semua tinggal kenangan. Ya, itu dulu. Dulu, sebelum semuanya berubah. Itu hanyalah penggalan film pendek yang-tak sengaja- terputar di kepalanya. Sehun sadar kenangan itu tak akan terulang kembali. Disebabkan oleh kesalahanya sendiri. Ya, salahnya.

***Flashback***

Hari ini Sehun pulang dari Amerika karena mengunjungi eommanya selama seminggu. Yeah, orang tua Sehun memang tinggal di Amerika, sedangkan Sehun tinggal di Korea seorang diri. Sehun sudah tidak sabar bertemu seseorang. Ia akan memberi kejutan untuk orang itu. Jadi Sehun tidak memberitahu kalau dia sudah pulang. Sehun tahu kalau hari ini YoonRi tidak ada jadwal kuliah, jadi ia segera melesat menuju apartemen YoonRi.

Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia sudah benar-benar merindukan YoonRi-nya. Tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan yeoja cantik-nya itu. Bahkan jika bisa, Sehun sangat ingin memiliki kekuatan teleport seperti milik Kai EXO di MV MAMA agar ia bisa langsung sampai di apartemen YoonRi.

"Nan jeongmal bogoshipo YoonRi chagi. Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu. Aku akan memberimu kejutan." Sehun bermonolog ria sambil tersenyum sinting(?) saat diperjalanan menuju apartemen YoonRi.

Sesampainya di depan gedung apartemen megah itu, Sehun mengambil bunga yang telah ia beli untuk YoonRi. Setelah itu, Sehun berjalan tergesa menuju apartemen yeojachingunya. Bahkan ia mengabaikan rasa lelahnya-yang sedari tadi merengek memintanya untuk tidur saja di kamarnya- demi bertemu YoonRi. Senyuman tak pernah luntur dari wajah tampannya. Sampai di depan apartemen YoonRi, namja berkulit putih itu mengetikkan beberapa angka lalu pintu apartemen YoonRi pun terbuka. Jangan tanya kenapa Sehun tahu password apartement YoonRi, ia sendiri yang mengganti password apartemen kekasihnya itu menjadi tanggal lahirnya dikombinasikan dengan tanggal lahir YoonRi. Sehun berjalan mengendap-endap agar tak ketahuan YoonRi. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

Bruk

Bunga yang dipegang Sehun jatuh. Bagaikan terturuk ribuan jarum dan tergores puluhan pisau tajam. Dadanya amat sangat sakit melihat adegan di depannya. Melihat YoonRi berciuman di sofa dengan Luhan-sunbae yang sudah dianggapnya kakak sendiri- dengan posisi yang menurut Sehun errr, Luhan menindih YoonRi. Hatinya yang berbunga-bunga kini telah porak poranda bagaikan terserang angin puting beliung.

"S-Sehun..." YoonRi segera mendorong Luhan saat menyadari kedatangan Sehun

Luhan kaget dan berbalik menata Sehun. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Tak peduli bagaimana sakitnya, yang pasti hatinya jauh lebih sakit.

"Oh, jadi ini yang kau lakukan saat aku tak ada?" Sehun berujar dengan nada sangat dingin. Pertanda bahwa Sehun sedang marah.

"Sehun ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan." YoonRi mencoba menjelaskan.

"Apa? Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kau berciuman dengan Luhan. Dan kau Xi f*ck Luhan, aku tak menyangka kau akan seperti ini. Sekarang aku percaya kata orang, orang yang ada di dekatmu bisa saja diam-diam membawa belati di belakang punggungnya dan siap menikammu dari belakang kapan saja. Brengs*k..."

"Sehun, ini hanya salah paham. Aku tidak..."

"Tidak apa? Tidak akan berhenti jika aku tak datang? Hah?" ucapan Luhan langsung dipotong Sehun.

Bugh

Bugh

Bugh

Sehun melayangkan tinjunya beberapa kali sampai wajah Luhan lebam. Sungguh, kesabarannya sudah habis. Kini Sehun benar-benar dikuasai emosi.

"SEHUN. HENTIKAN..." Teriak YoonRi. Matanya memerah. Mati-matian ia menahan agar tak menangis. Jujur ia takut sekarang, ia takut Sehun akan lebih menyakiti Luhan dan juga takut memikirkan nasib hubungannya dengan Sehun.

Ucapan YoonRi hanya dianggap angin lalu bagi Sehun. Ia masih melanjutkan aktivitasnya, memukuli tubuh Luhan-tanpa perlawanan dari Luhan karena ia memang tak berniat melawan-

"SEHUN... hiks.. jebal hentikan hiks..." YoonRi tak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya. Ia sangat takut dengan Sehun yang seperti ini. Ia menarik tangan Sehun sekuat tenaga. Tak sia-sia karena akhirnya Sehun menghentikan kelakuan labilnya.

"Dengarkan..hiks..penjelasanku Sehun.. hiks.., tadi kami..." YoonRi mencoba menjelaskan dengan terbata karena isakannya.

"Sudahlah, tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Semua sudah jelas. Kita akhiri disini. Mulai sekarang, anggap kita tak pernah kenal dan tak pernah bertemu."

Tes

Tes

Tes

Butiran bening itu bagaikan sungai yang mengalir deras di pipinya tanpa permisi. Sehun berbalik hendak keluar. Ia sudah muak dengan situasi seperti ini. Tapi YoonRi menahannya dengan menarik tangannya.

"Sehun, hiks jebal.. dengarkan aku ..hiks... Ini hanya salah paham..."

"Semua sudah selesai. Anggap kita tak pernah kenal. Kalau bisa, jangan muncul lagi di hadapanku." Balas Sehun datar. Sehun menepis tangan YoonRi kasar lalu keluar dari apartemen mantan yeojachingunya itu. Tak peduli yeoja itu akan terluka. Sungguh ia tak peduli lagi. ia hanya ingin menenangkan perasaanya, mencoba menutup luka di hatinya yang menganga lebar.

"Sehuuuun..." bruk.

Sehun menangis di luar sana. Setelah bertahun-tahun tidak menangis, hari ini Sehun kembali menangis. Dan itu karena YoonRi. Hatinya sakit. Amat sangat sakit. Melihat yeoja yang amat dicintainya berciuman dengan orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Hatinya sakit, marah, kecewa. Semua bercampur menjadi satu. Sehun sangat kecewa pada YoonRi, juga Luhan. Sebenarnya tadi Sehun sangat ingin memeluk YoonRi. Menenangkannya, menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi yeoja itu. Ia tak akan pernah bisa melihat YoonRi menangis, tak sanggup. Tapi mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, emosinya sudah benar-benar memuncak. Keinginannya memeluk yeoja itu digantikan dengan keinginan menenggelamkan YoonRi dan Luhan di sungai Han sampai keesokan harinya ia melihat dua mayat mengapung disana. Sadis...

Sehun mengusap air matanya kasar. Ia berjalan memasuki mobilnya dan mengemudikan dengan kecepatan ekstra. Sehun tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini. Bahkan jika kelakuan gilanya ini akan membuatnya berakhir di rumah sakit atau bahkan di pemakaman, ia sudah tak peduli. Tak ada lagi yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya.

**-Keesokan harinya-**

Sehun berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan wajah datar dan pandangan kosong. Bahkan ia tak menghiraukan orang-orang yang menyapanya. Ia masih terlalu terpukul dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Ia masih sibuk menata hatinya yang telah porak poranda. Berusaha menyusun kembali puing-puing hatinya. Walau sepertinya itu sia-sia karena perasaannya sudah mati. Karena ia terlalu mencintai seorang Kim YoonRi.

"S-Sehun." Seseorang memanggil Sehun dengan suara bergetar.

Sehun hafal betul ini suara siapa. YoonRi. Sehun hanya memandang dengan pandangan datar. Lalu pergi sebelum YoonRi sempat mengatakan apa-apa.

YoonRi tersenyum miris. Perlahan air asin itu keluar lagi tanpa diperintah. Buru-buru YoonRi menyeka air matanya sebelum ada yang melihat. Ia masuk kelas dengan keadaan berantakan.

"YoonRi-ya gwaenchana?" tanya Hyena, sahabat YoonRi.

Ia sangat khawatir melihat keadaan YoonRi sekarang. Mata berkantung, wajah pucat, pandangan kosong. YoonRi terlihat rapuh. Padahal biasanya YoonRi adalah yeoja yang ceria dan semangat.

YoonRi menggeleng pelan. Benar dugaan Hyena, ia memang sangat mengerti YoonRi. Hyena menarik YoonRi ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan yeoja yang sudah dianggap sahabat sekaligus adiknya itu menangis dalam pelukannya. Ia tahu YoonRi sedang dalam masalah. Jika tidak, YoonRi tak mungkin seperti ini.

"Menangislah jika itu membuatmu tenang. Ceritakan padaku jika kau sudah siap." Hyena mengelus punggung YoonRi.

"Gomawo eonni, kau sangat perhatian padaku." Ujar YoonRi disela tangisannya. Berusaha meredam isakannya agar tak ada orang yang tahu-selain Hyena- bahwa dirinya menangis.

Setidaknya ia merasa sedikit lebih tenang sekarang.

YoonRi melihat Sehun berjalan tergesa menuju mobilnya. Ia segera mengikuti langkah Sehun dengan berlari. Kali ini, ia tak mau kehilangan jejak Sehun.

"Sehun." YoonRi menarik lengan Sehun sehingga mau tak mau Sehun membalik tubuhnya.

"Sehun. Kumohon, kali ini saja. Dengarkan penjelasanku."

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dijelaskan. Semua sudah sangat jelas." Jawab Sehun datar.

"Tidak. Sehun, itu semua h-hanya salah paham. Kejadian itu hanya k-kecelakaan. Kumohon percayalah padaku... Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae. Aku hanya mencintaimu Sehun." YoonRi berbicara dengan sedikit terbata karena menahan isakan. Tangannya masih setia memegang lengan kekar Sehun.

"Cih, kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan yang kau katakan? Tidak. Sama sekali. Lalu setelah kau membuatku hancur berkeping-keping, begitu mudahnya kau meminta maaf? Apa kau pikir permintaan maafmu itu cukup untuk mengembalikan perasaanku seperti sedia kala? Hah? Tsk. Lebih baik telan saja permintaan maafmu. Aku tak akan memaafkanmu dan aku tak butuh ucapan maafmu. Dan lagi, jangan pernah muncul lagi di depanku." Jawab Sehun ketus lalu melepaskan tangan YoonRi yang melingkar di lengannya dan mendorong YoonRi kasar.

Sehun segera memasuki mobil, meninggalkan YoonRi yang jatuh terduduk dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Sehunnie... hik.. hiks.. Trust me, I'm Sorry.. hiks... Jeongmal saranghae..." teriak YoonRi. Ia tak peduli orang-orang memperhatikannya. Ia hanya ingin Sehun memaafkannya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"L-Luhan." Bisik YoonRi

"YoonRi-ya, mianhae. Ini semua gara-gara aku. Sehun marah padamu karena aku..." Luhan mengutarakan apa yang sedari kemarin tersimpan di benaknya. Ia sangat ingin menyeret Sehun kesini agar mendengar penjelasannya. Tak peduli wajahnya yang masih lebam di beberapa bagian.

"Aniyo. Ini bukan kesalahanmu. Ini hanya kecelakaan." YoonRi berbalik menatap Luhan, ia tidak ingin Luhan merasa bersalah, karena ini memang bukan salah Luhan. Mereka terjebak dalam keadaan sulit.

"Kita hadapi ini bersama ne, aku akan membantumu menjelaskan pada Sehun."

Luhan kembali memeluk YoonRi erat. Karena butuh seseorang untuk menjadi sandarannya, YoonRi pun melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di pinggang Luhan.

Sementara itu Sehun yang ternyata sedari menyaksikan keajadian itu lewat kaca spion mobilnya mengeraskan rahangnya marah. Ia memukul setir. Lalu mencengkeramnya sampai tangannya benar-benar merah.

"Brengs*k kau Xi Luhan. F*ck. Sialan... Aarrrghhh..." Sehun mengerang. Lalu mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan menggila.

_-__**3 Minggu Kemudian**__-_

Sudah 2 minggu YoonRi selalu mencoba minta maaf pada Sehun-terkadang dibantu Luhan-. Tapi selama itu juga Sehun semakin menjauhinya. Tak pernah menganggapnya ada. Ia sangat sakit. Hancur. Seperti sudah tak ada harapan lagi untuk hubungannya dengan Sehun. Tapi YoonRi tak pernah menyerah. Ia selalu mencoba dan mencoba.

Dan sekarang, YoonRi terbaring lemah di kamar ICU sebuah rumah sakit di Seoul dengan mata terpejam. Lima hari yang lalu ia dirawat. Dan tiga hari yang lalu YoonRi dinyatakan koma. Beberapa-bahkan banyak- peralatan medis menempel di tubuhnya. Siapapun yang melihat pasti akan merasa iba. Terenyuh menatap pemandangan seperti itu. Kesehatan YoonRi menurun drastis sejak insiden pertengkarannya dengan Sehun tempo hari. Disampingnya ada Luhan dan Hyena yang menjaganya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Hyena tak henti-hentinya meneteskan air mata karena melihat sahabat yang sudah dianggap adiknya sendiri dalam kondisi seperti ini. Luhan juga sangat khawatir, ia sangat menyayangi YoonRi. Saat Luhan dan Hyena sedang asik berfantasi dengan pikiran masing-masing tiba-tiba...

"S-sehun."

Deg

Luhan dan Hyena sontak menoleh kearah YoonRi. YoonRi membuka alat bantu pernafasan yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya.

"YoonRi-ya, kau sudah sadar?" Luhan sangat senang begitu YoonRi membuka mata. Begitu juga dengan Hyena.

"S-sehun."

"Kau ingin bertemu Sehun? Baiklah aku akan memintanya kesini." Hyena beranjak hendak menelepon Sehun. Hmm, mungkin ia lupa bahwa YoonRi sedang ada masalah dengan Sehun. Padahal YoonRi sudah menceritakannya.

"J-jangan. Aku t-tak mau S-Sehun melihatku seperti ini. Oppa, aku titip ini. B-Berikan pada Sehun. Sampaikan p-permintaan maafku oppa. Eonni, kumohon j-jangan menangis. Maafkan aku... aku sudah t-tidak kuat." YoonRi terbata-bata mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. YoonRi memberikan sebuah kertas pada Luhan. Sekarang tubuhnya semakin melemah. Detak jantungnya juga semakin jarang.

"Tidak. YoonRi-ya, kau akan sembuh. Kau kuat, kau pasti bisa melewati ini.. hiks" Hyena memeluk YoonRi. Isakan yang sedari tadi mati-matian ditahannya berhasil lolos juga.

"Mianhae..."

"YoonRi-ya kumohon, jangan seperti ini. Kau akan segera sembuh." Luhan ikut memeluk YoonRi. Ia tak kuasa menahan air mata.

Tubuh YoonRi melemah. Pegangan tangannya pada Hyena terlepas. Matanya terpejam. Dan... baru saja YoonRi menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Tiiiit...

Luhan dan Hyena menegakkan tubuhnya begitu mendengar bunyi tersebut. Alat pengukur detak jantung itu menunjukkan garis datar.

Tangis pun pecah dari mereka berdua.

"DOKTEERRR... Selamatkan YoonRi. Ppalliiii..." teriak Luhan

Seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat langsung berlari menuju ruangan YoonRi. Luhan dan Hyena diminta menunggu diluar.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, dokter mengatakan bahwa YoonRi sudah tak dapat diselamatkan lagi. Luhan segera memeluk Hyena. Sungguh, ia tak percaya YoonRi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"Hiks...YoonRi-ya... jebal, hiks.. jangan pergi. Oppa... YoonRi..." Hyena terus menangis di pelukan Luhan.

Luhan menangis dalam diam. Ia tak dapat berkata-kata. Ia masih shock. Luhan juga harus menenangkan Hyena yang sedari tadi terus menangis.

- Pemakaman-

Hyena masih terisak di depan gundukan tanah itu. Makam YoonRi. Disampingnya, Luhan juga demikian. Mereka masih setia berdiam diri setelah para pelayat pulang.

Tiba-tiba Luhan teringat sesuatu. Ia merogoh saku celananya. Mengirim pesan singkat pada Sehun. Karena ia tahu, jika menelepon Sehun tak mungkin mengangkatnya.

"Hyena-ya, sebaiknya kau pulang dan istirahat. Aku tak mau kau sakit." Luhan memegang pundak hoobaenya itu. Hyena hanya mengangguk. Ia menatap Luhan seperti menanyakan apa Luhan tidak ikut pulang.

"Pulanglah dulu, aku masih ada urusan." Luhan yang seolah mengerti arti tatapan Hyena mencoba tersenyum seraya mengusak pelan rambut Hyena.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Luhan, Hyena lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri.

-Sehun side-

Drrt.. drrt..

Ponsel di saku celana Sehun bergetar. Menandakan ada pesan masuk. Sehun melihat pesan yang masuk. Dari Luhan.

"Tsk, untuk apa orang itu mengirim pesan." Tapi walaupun begitu ia tetap membaca pesan tersebut.

'_Segera datang ke komplex pemakaman Jalan XX no 12. Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu. Datanglah jika tak ingin menyesal...' isi pesan Luhan._

Sehun mengernyit. Untuk apa Luhan memintanya ke pemakaman? Mengingat Luhan, ia jadi ingat YoonRi. Oh ya, kenapa sekitar seminggu terakhir ia tak pernah bertemu YoonRi?

Oh ayolah Sehun... Bukankah kau sendiri yang meminta YoonRi untuk tidak muncul lagi di hadapanmu?

Sehun mengabaikan pesan itu. Ia tetap bermalas-malasan di sofa apartemennya. Ia memencet remote televisi. Menekannya sembarangan. Mencari channel yang menyiarkan acara yang menurutnya menarik.

Entah mendapat dorongan darimana, Sehun membaca ulang pesan dari Luhan. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada sesuatu yang sangat penting dan ia harus segera kesana. Entahlah, ia seperti mendapat bisikan bahwa pesan Luhan tersebut sangatlah penting. Seperti ada tangan kasat mata yang menariknya kesana.

Sehun mengambil kunci mobilnya. Berlari menuju mobil lalu mengemudikan mobilnya menuju alamat yang ditunjukkan Luhan.

Sesampainya Sehun di pemakaman yang dimaksud Luhan, ia memasukinya dengan ragu. Ia berkeliling dan menemukan Luhan berdiri di dekat makam yang sepertinya masih baru. Mau tak mau sehun menghampiri Luhan dengan ekspresi yang tetap datar. Luhan yang merasakan kehadiran Sehun menoleh, menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu. Memberikan kertas yang dibawanya pada Sehun.

Sehun menatap kertas itu. Tak sengaja ia melihat nama yang berada di nisan makam tersebut. Kim YoonRi.

Deg

Hatinya mencelos. Jantungnya berdegup ribuan kali lebih cepat. Tidak mungkin. Ini pasti hanya lelucon.

"YoonRi meninggal tadi siang. Ia menderita kanker otak. Dan semenjak kejadian 'itu', kesehatannya semakin menurun. Sel kanker itu semakin ganas menggerogoti otaknya hingga akhirnya dia meninggal." Luhan menjelaskan secara singkat. Ia menepuk pundak Sehun. Mencoba menenangkan. Setelah itu pergi. Ia sadar bahwa ia harus memberi waktu Sehun untuk sendiri.

Tanpa sadar, di pipi Sehun sudah mengalir sungai kecil yang berasal dari kedua matanya dan bermuara pada dagunya hingga akhirnya jatuh. Sehun sangat shock mengetahui kenyataan yeojachi, ah maksudku mantan yeojachingunya sudah tiada.

Bruuuk

Sehun jatuh terduduk. Kakinya lemas hingga tak dapat menopang berat tubuhnya. Ia teringat kertas yang diberikan Luhan padanya. Lalu membuka kertas-yang ternyata surat- itu dan membaca isinya.

Begitu selesai membaca, Sehun langsung menangis tersedu-sedu. Memeluk makam YoonRi erat bagaikan itu adalah YoonRi. Walau bagaimanapun, ia masih sangat mencintai YoonRi. ia tak ingin dan tak sanggup kehilangan yeoja cantik itu. Tunggu, bukankah dulu Sehun sendiri yang meminta YoonRi untuk pergi? Tapi kenapa sekarang ia seperti ini? Kenapa?

Sudahlah... Biarkan makam itu menjadi saksi penyesalan seorang Oh sehun yang sudah sangat terlambat.

***Flashback end***

Langit Seoul tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata. Seakan ikut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Sehun. Sehun menyeka air matanya. Tak terasa ternyata dari tadi ia menangis. Sekali lagi terlintas di benaknya wajah teduh YoonRi. Wajah yang selalu ia sukai. Wajah yang selalu ia rindukan. Mengingat kenangan 3 bulan yang lalu itu kembali membuatnya sakit dan merasa bersalah. Dulu ia bahkan sering melihat YoonRi kesakitan di bagian kepala. Tapi YoonRi selalu bilang itu hanya pusing biasa. Sungguh. Ia merasa tak berguna menjadi seorang namjachingu. Sehun sadar, sangat sadar ia bukanlah namjachingu yang baik.

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Angin malam Seoul yang dingin membelai kulit putihnya. Ditambah lagi hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Membuat suasana semakin mencekam dan membuat siapa saja setia menggulung diri dengan selimut tebalnya diatas ranjang. Sehun bergidik. Ia kedinginan. Tentu saja, saat ini ia hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek dan _skinny jeans_ panjang. Mau tak mau ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan perlahan ke dalam rumahnya.

(sejak kematian YoonRi, Sehun pindah ke rumah pemberian orang tuanya dengan alasan di apartemennya terlalu banyak kenangannya bersama YoonRi)

~Keesokan Harinya~

Hari sabtu pagi. Sehun tak ada jadwal kuliah. Ia masih asik berlovey dovey dengan selimut dan bantal kesayangannya. Padahal sekarang sudah jam 9. Jika ada YoonRi, pasti ia akan bangun pagi dan sudah bersama yeoja itu sekarang.

Tiba-tiba Sehun bangun. Sepertinya ia merasa bosan di rumah. Sehun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Selang satu jam kemudian, Sehun sudah berdandan rapi dengan pakaian casual yang sangat cocok dengannya. Membuatnya berkali-kali lebih tampan dan terlihat segar. Hari ini, Sehun memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar. Sudah terlalu lama ia terpuruk. Dan hari ini, Sehun ingin 'hidup' kembali. Entahlah ia akan pergi kemana. Hanya mengikuti kemana mobilnya membawanya pergi.

Setelah berkeliling selama kurang labih satu jam, mobil Sehun berhenti di sebuah taman dekat universitasnya. Kakinya membawanya berjalan menuju sebuah bangku kosong di taman itu. Memang taman itu tidak terlalu ramai, hanya ada beberapa anak kecil yang bermain. Taman indah itu, tempat favoritnya dengan YoonRi.

Sehun hanya duduk sambil menatap anak-anak yang bermain. Ia tak berminat melakukan apa-apa. Hanya duduk. Dan melamun-mungkin-.

"Agasshi, bolehkah aku duduk disini?"

Tiba-tiba suara seorang yeoja membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan tanpa melihat yeoja asing tersebut. Toh, ini juga tempat umum kan. Jadi siapa saja bebas datang kesini.

Yeoja asing tadi duduk setelah mendapat persetujuan Sehun. Entahlah apa yang selanjutnya dilakukan yeoja itu. Sehun tak peduli.

Tapi tunggu, asing? Tapi kenapa sepertinya suara ini familiar? Sepertinya Sehun kenal dengan suara itu. Suara yang sangat Sehun sukai. Suara yang sangat sehun rindukan. Tidak. Tidak mungkin...

Sehun mendapat dorongan besar sehingga ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah sosok 'asing' disebelahnya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat saat berhasil melihat wajah yeoja itu. Rasanya seperti mengikuti lomba dance tingkat internasional. Mata sipitnya melebar. Rahangnya jatuh beberapa senti.

"Y-YoonRi?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.END


End file.
